When making an electrical connection for a communications cable, a plug 100 attached to an end of the cable 102 as shown in FIG. 1 is shaped to be received by, and held in, an appropriate receptacle in order to establish the connection. The plug typically has a main body portion 104 that is at least partially received by the receptacle (not shown). The plug typically also has a resiliently flexible latch member 106 extending from the main body portion 104. The latch 106 extends at an angle relative to the body, such that as the plug is inserted into the receptacle, the extended end of the latch is forced toward the main body portion. The latch typically is thinner at the extended end than at the end connected to the main body portion, such that when the plug 100 is inserted a proper distance into the receptacle, the thin portion of the latch member 106 can fit through a recess area in the receptacle such that the latch member can “snap” into place as the extended end of the latch member springs away from the main body portion 104. The recess in the receptacle is shaped in such a way that the thicker portion of the latch member cannot pass back through the recess once the latch is snapped in place, thereby holding the plug in place within the receptacle. Mechanisms and recesses for providing this latch/receptacle connection are well known in the art and are not described in detail herein. The extended end of the latch member extends a distance outside the receptacle such that a user can dislodge the plug from the receptacle by “squeezing” the extended end of the latch toward the main body portion, whereby the thicker end of the latch is pushed away from, and/or out of, the recess area and the plug can be removed from the receptacle. This connection approach is commonly used for telephones and telephone cords, as well as for computers and data cables, such as those which adhere to the RJ45 standard as known in the art.
One problem with such a latch member, which typically is a thin piece of plastic attached to the main body portion, is that the latch member can easily be snapped off the main body portion. For example, it may be necessary when running a communications cable to pull the cord through a wall or behind office furniture. It is not uncommon for the latch member to “snag” or catch on an object or obstruction during such a pull, whereby the latch member can be broken from the plug.
A number of approaches have been taken to prevent damage to the latch member. In one approach, the main body 104 of the plug is formed with peaks or wing members 108 as shown in FIG. 1 that extend at least as far as the latch member 106. These peaks then will prevent the vast majority of these obstructions from engaging and/or damaging the latch member. While this approach may be acceptable for new runs of cable, it cannot easily be used to upgrade or retrofit existing runs as it is necessary to replace the housing of each plug with a housing that includes the wing members.
In another, more common approach a “boot” 208 or overmold housing is provided that extends over a portion of the communications cable 202, or is part of the exterior of the communications cable, further extending over a portion of the main body 204 and latch member 206 of the plug 200, as shown in FIG. 2. A boot 208 can provide strain relief for the plug/cable connection, and can insulate the electrical connection, as known in the art. The interior of a boot, or at least that portion of the boot that contacts the cable, can adhere to an external surface of the cable, preferably without any air pockets, surface features, or voids that can lessen the strength of the connection. The boot can be made of a plastic, rubber, or polymer material, typically having a rounded, flexible hood portion 210 covering the extended end of the latch member 206 such that the extended end is prevented from snagging on any obstructions. In order for the hood portion to sufficiently protect the latch member, however, it is necessary for the hood material to be relatively rigid in order to provide a certain strength of protection. This rigidity, however, can make it somewhat difficult for a user to squeeze the hood portion 210 in order to depress the latch member 206 and release the plug 200 from the receptacle (not shown).
In yet another approach, a boot is used that does not include a hood portion as in FIG. 2, but instead includes extended wing members similar to those described with respect to FIG. 1. This approach allows the wings to be added to any existing plug simply by placing a boot over plug/cable interface. A downside with such an approach, however, is that it can be difficult for a user to sufficiently depress the latch member, as the size of one of the user's fingers is typically larger than the space between the wing members in which the latch member resides.